The present invention relates to a cutting tool for cutting plastics, aluminum or like pipes, electric cables, thick wires, etc.
Tools of this type heretofore known include the cutting pliers disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,210,844. The cutting pliers comprise a ratchet wheel turnable by the turn of a movable handle through a ratchet dog and a movable cutting jaw having a toothed portion meshing with the ratchet wheel and turnable by the wheel in the cutting direction. The movable cutting jaw is turned in the opposite direction by a return tension spring, with a retaining pawl preventing the ratchet wheel from turning in the opposite direction in engagement therewith.
With the conventional tool described, the movable cutting jaw must be returned to its fully opened position by two independent actions, namely, by turing the movable handle in the direction opposite to the cutting direction beyond the range of cutting action, and by intentionally turning the retaining pawl out of engagement with the ratchet wheel. Further when these two actions are performed at the same time, the return tension spring abruptly returns the movable cutting jaw to its fully opened position, hence very hazardous.